1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retainer, and more particularly to a heat sink retainer to easily assemble and/or disassemble the heat sink for installation and/or repair.
2. Description of Related Art
Heat transfer is an important factor to performance of integrated circuits. Although a wide variety of heat sink retainers have been provided before, the results have not been satisfactory in all aspects. Users of the retainers still have to use both hands to operate the retainers. Under the limited space in an integrated circuit, there is only a small space available for the user. Thus, it is quite difficult for the user to work with the heat sink retainers by both hands.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an heat sink retainer to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide a heat sink retainer to easily disassemble and assemble the heat sink within a limited space.
In order to accomplish the foregoing objective, the heat sink retainer has
a rectangle frame with four comers each having a slit defined through the corner;
a pair of U shape clamping strips each having two distal ends extending through two adjacent slits; and
a controlling device pivotally connected to two clamping strips and having two driving bosses each integrally formed on a distal end of the controlling device and received between the frame and the clamping strip to operate the distal ends of the clamping strip to engage/disengage with holes in the heat sink.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.